Villagers
Villagers are human peasants, farmers, and poachers who provide food for the Free Cities of the North, The Province, and the Cath Bruig Empire. These people tend to suffer the worst in most conflicts, conscripted before age fifteen to fill the ranks of the army. They make up for their lack of combat skill with their stubbornness for learning while living in harsh lands. Villagers rarely contributed in big causes, but they have aided the Light on some occasions. During the late era of the Wind Age, the people of Yursgrad were willing to put their lives on the line against the invading Myrkridia. In the Great War, a villager led a small group of soldiers to the traitorous Mayor of Otter Ferry. As the Second War was beginning to dawn, one of the village leaders of Willow Creek named Rurik gave important information on Baron Kildaer's involvement with the grave robberies, and had the Legion escort him to the town of Tallow to rely that info. Flavor Text Myth: TFL "The humble farmers who feed the West, suffering the worst in every conflict, conscripted before age fifteen to fill the ranks of the army." "... and then Pelleas arose and asked of the Council of Lords, 'And if the Darkness strives further north, then what shall become of the peasantry?' And the Council answered, 'They shall die, just as we.'" Myth II "...always praising King Alric for the change in their lives. The villagers and farmers of the West have prospered during the peace following the Great War." "The humble farmers feed the West, suffering the worst in every conflict, conscripted before age fifteen to fill the ranks of the army." Myth III Gower "…With vile Myrkridia dwelling to the West, Trow slavers ruling the icy northlands, and the sporadic Ghôl clans raiding from the south, all, but the strongest have been eliminated from their ranks…" "…bearing the frozen winters and the hot and sticky summers, the clansmen of Gower are stubborn and tenacious. To them, their land is theirs alone, and no force of nature or evil will run them from it…" Llancarfan "...'Nuthun kin get bah dees walls', the peasant grinned as he patted the massive city wall. 'Nossir, da wind kin blow and da world kin rumble, but dees walls will be standin til the end of time!' It was then that a more sober neighbor mumbled, 'But what if what we fear is inside these walls?'" "...no care in the world did they have. Within their fortress walls, they believed that the outside world was simply not a place for civilized people. As long as the food supplies ran steadily in from the Downs, as long as their army patrolled the outskirts of their lands, they were content in letting the strife of the world remain outside their walls..." Notable Individuals: * The Mayor of Otter Ferry: Betrayed the Legion during the Great War, executed for his treachery. * Pelleas: A concerned villager turned warrior, served in the Great War. * Rurik: Village leader of Willow Creek, aided the Legion with information on Baron Kildaer. Common Names Myth: TFL & Myth II: Jean, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Eadwine, Herbert, Gregory, Geoffry, Albert, John, Mark, Phillip, Bernard, Paul, Robert, Tuncer, Arnold, Fulburt, Edmund, Matthew, Richard, Francis, Leo, Walter, Charles, Jason, Louis, Guy, James Myth III (Male Names): '''Ablabius, Agriwulf, Alaric, Alatheus, Aligern, Ardabur, Ariaric, Ataulf, Athaulf, Berimund, Bigelis, Borani, Candac, Cethegus, Colias, Cunimund, Ebermud, Eraric, Ermanaric, Euric, Frideric, Gadaric, Galindo, Geberic, Gundehar, Gunteric, Heldebald, Hilderic, Huneric, Ildebad, Irnfried, Jordanes, Lagariman, Marcomir, Modares, Munderic, Namatius, Odoin, Rausimod, Rechimund, Rictiovarus, Roderic, Rodolf, Rudesind, Safrax, Sangiban, Sansalas, Saphrax, Sigibald, Suatrius, Tanais, Tharuaro, Theodad, Thiudimir, Thrasaric, Tuluin, Ulfilas, Uraisa, Valamir, Videric, Visimar, Vultuulf, Winguric, Wittigis '''Myth III (Female Names): Aife, Ailia, Aillbhe, Aine, Ainge, Almu, Alva, Arminia, Arwel, Barita, Beara, Bechulle, Betha, Blai, Bodicca, Boudica, Brica, Briga, Brisen, Brosna, Caelur, Cartimandua, Ceithlenn, Coincheanna, Corotica, Cottia, Credhe, Cuillen, Cunovinda, Cutha, Dalla, Damona, Deirdre, Deoca, Deorgreine, Derbrenn, Dianan, Doirenn, Duineachta, Eala, Ena, Enghi, Eponnina, Eri, Esa, Essylt, Ethernais, Ethlinn, Fethnaid, Fianna, Finndealbh, Fohla, Glanluadh, Giorsal, Guinhumara, Gwyna, Huctia, Huna, Iamicilla, Inganiad, Innogen, Iorwen, Ita, Ivixa, Kea, Keelta, Kesair, Keriwena, Kerys, Keryth, Lakutu, Lavercham, Leine, Lendar, Lewinna, Lia, Liadhan, Liath, Locha, Maerica, Manissa, Messbuachalla, Modwenna, Morna, Morven, Murna, Niav, Nynia, Onuava, Rora, Rosmerta, Sabra, Sinna, Sulicena, Sulis, Tailtiu, Tancorix, Teleri, Thola, Tiabhal, Triduana, Tuiren, Uaine, Ulidia, Unna, Urith, Veldicca, Vicana, Vilbia, Voada, Voadicia, Wenna See Also * Barons * Poachers Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Light Category:Humans